God's Mistake
by The Original Nightcrawler
Summary: Is Beast like God's humanity, or Frankensteins Monster. He must look deep in himslf to find out. He must counquer the Beast within, before it takes over the world.
1. Creation

Creation. This term is thrown around too loosely, way too loosely. What is a creator? Was god? Creations are simply meant for popular, or helpful things. You claim god is a creator, he created man, but when Frankenstein created his monster, you called him a freak. I, Henry McCoy, must know, am I a creation, or a virus?  
I am a mutant, a deformed mutant. Like my friends, I chose to do something with my life. That choice was mine, and no one else's. I chose to protect the people that hate and fear me, I chose to make sure there houses were safe from other mutants attacking and killing them, but why? I ask myself why, and then I remind myself, I am a good person, not like Magneto Mr. Sinister. I make the world clean and safe for people to live in peace with each other.  
"Hank, what's wrong" You look bushed sugah," my friend and comrade in action asked me. Her name was Rouge, and she was cursed with the ability to absorb human's and mutant's thoughts, strengths, abilities and in the case of mutants, their powers. She looked happy striding in with her arm around her boyfriend Remy's waist.  
"Bushed? I am not tired Rouge if that is what you mean. I was just doing some more research on the infamous virus that plagues the world," I said looking to Rouge and smiling.  
"You mean da Legacy virus Hank?" he asked me with a pondering look.  
"Precisely Remy," I answered him looking at his confused face.  
"Why you not jus say dat? Bunch easier den all dat mumbo jumbo you just said," he stared at me with his waist around Rouge.  
"Why must I always take the complicated path in life you ask? It's my modèle Gambit. You have got yours I've got mine," I answered him walking on to the kitchen.  
"Whatever Hank, we'll work on your people skill later mon ami," Gambit yelled backwards walking to his room where he would most likely spend his time quarrying with Rouge over getting a kiss.  
I walked on to the kitchen and took out the milk cartoon.  
"A fragile misguided human on the inside, a ravaging scary animal bearing on the surface," I spoke to myself taking a swig from the cartoon.  
"Hey bud, you and I both do it, but lets next time try not to get caught," Wolverine said at the doorway.  
"Ah, my ferial friend, where have you been? House has been quiet to your liking," I responded as he walked in.  
"Bar, also to my liking. Anyway, where is everyone? House is as quiet as a mouse. We usually got someone with the radio blasted to the god damned roof," he spoke harshly and looked down the hallway.  
"Must be asleep. If you'll excuse me, I was just getting a little parched. I have to go get some more research done. I am on the brink of something," I strode off and into my lab. I looked around and noticed something was missing, something big. I went to my station and put on my goggles, never can be to safe. I heard something from the corner of the room. It sounded like a smash. I pounced over there. A child was kneeling down frightened. He had scrapes and flesh was hanging off his body.  
"Sir, can you help me please? My parents, they..." he whispered tearing. He started to cry but stopped, trying to act like he was hard and tough inside.  
"What did they do to you? Did they abuse you?" I thundered questions at him. I was furious. Who would do this to a child of a mere eight years of age?  
"They hurt me, cause I a mutie," he spoke in a little voice. He quivered and then sat on the floor.  
"Your own parents?"  
"Yes sir." That pissed me off. For the first time I could see where I had gotten the name Beast from, and for the first time, I was proud of it.  



	2. Take Over

My furry burst inside of me, my hate for humans rose 120%.

"Where's your mommy sweetie?" I said in a childish way. I was trying to show her my kind side, but my furry was showing.

"212 West Broad Lane sir," he told me looking very innocent. He stared up with water running down his small, red stained cheeks with a look that told me he needed help. He was in pain, and I could tell.

"Well, I'll go straiten them out, but first I'll get one of my staff to help you out. Does that sound good?" I asked him picking him up. I placed his tiny body on my shoulders and walked out of the room.

"Yes sir, thank you sir," he thanked me as I trotted along. I saw Rouge who had come down for something to eat.

"Rouge, you mind helping this critter out? He is a mutant, his parents hurt him and he ran away," I told her in my worried face, "I am going to go talk to them." If Wolverine had said that Rouge would have tried to stop him, but since I am kind old Hank McCoy no one could suspect what I was up to. They didn't know what I was capable of, but I was going to show them.

"Ok Hank, straiten 'em out fer us Hunny. While he goes and talks to your parents I am going to fix you up," she said smiling at the boy. She plucked him off my shoulders like a juicy apple on a small apple tree. I watched him go away and I knew what I was about to do was wrong and illegal. I didn't care, I was turning into Magneto, the X-Men's biggest foe, and I didn't care.

I had remembered West Broad Lane from awhile back. When I was young my girlfriend lived here. She was picky and because I didn't have a car, she dumped me. I was too clouded with anger to remember her name. I drove up to 212 West Broad Lane and starred at it for a minute, sitting in my car. I looked at the gray shale that surrounded it and clutched my fists. I must have been out there for a while because the dad came out and shook his fist. I scared the shit out of him.

I bursted through the car door and the car door went on their lawn. He saw my face and turned back into the house. He thought a wooden door could hold the Beast, I think not. I galloped toward it and struck it down with my huge hand. It fell on the ground with a small boom. I jumped over the door and saw the mom with a knife running at me. I caught her hand before she could hit me and threw her at the couch. She fell on it but quickly gained her stamina enough to get back up. She swung at me and I jumped left. She nearly hit my head. I did a flip and when I was on my hands I gave her a quick swift kick in the face. I felt her nose crack between my toes.

She fell to the ground a cried. I got up and turned toward the stairs. I saw the dad come running down with a shotgun in his hands. He quickly loaded it and fired. Before he squeezed the trigger I was already in the kitchen. He hit a vase and it smashed open. Flowers went all over the floor and the water followed. I could hear him coming toward the kitchen so I jumped up on the counter that led toward the door. I ran to it and with perfect timing I jumped off and swung a kick into his head as he entered the kitchen. He dropped the gun. When I landed I kicked him in the balls and he went down.

I heard him whimpering on the ground. I spread my fingers out and held them out like a tiger. I brought my hand down on his back and ripped his clothes off. I saw his bare back. It had brown spots all over it. I grabbed his skin and ripped it off his back. Blood spurted and hit various things in the kitchen. It went all over my body and I felt it trickle down my nose. I could smell the blackness in it. I kicked him across the room and onto the table. The table collapsed. I ran at him and took a giant leap and landed on his body. I heard his back crack and his final gasp for life. I stood on top of him staring at the corpse of an inhuman thing. I thing that would hurt his own son, his hurting days were over.

They say everyone has a bestial side, mine has finally come back, and it's nesting eggs inside of my heart and mind and taking over my body. I could feel it wisp through my body like a running river. I wasn't human anymore, I am an animal.


	3. Dreams Start

I walked out of the house with abrasions on my arm. I hit too many sharp corners thrashing two people to their demise. I walked down their large narrow pathway to my car. I got in and flared up the engine. Boy did that noise sound good, almost as good as the cracking of that mans neck. Wait, what was I thinking? Something was wrong with me. It is not like me to do this. My heart had turned from shining purple to darkened black. I looked at the other houses for a moment and thought, then I realized how much noise I had made. People all over the place were probably phoning the police. I stepped on the pedal and rushed out of the dead end street. I was already too late.

Police cars came streaming down the road with their lights flashing.

"Stop your vehicle and get out of the car," the booming voice over the speaker sounded. I stopped the car. Cops stepped from their automobiles and loaded their guns. I heard the clicking of their pistols clicking away. They aimed it toward my blue Mustang and started to talk. "We don't want any trouble, just step out of the car," the same voice from the loudspeaker assured me.

I growled at them and stepped on the pedal. The car fired away as the wheels spun to kill three cops. I crashed into the car and kept going. The cops flared their pistols and shot the back of my car. I had no idea where to go, I just knew it was anywhere but here. I drove way pass the speed limit and made it to the highway. I'm sure they were trailing me so I found some tape in the dash. I taped down the pedal and jumped from the car. The highway was strait so if the car didn't hit any other cars, the cops would be chasing a ghost vehicle. I rolled down the hill and hit a tree. I heard my back crack against it.

I rolled over and stood up. I leaned back and cracked my back. Ow, that hurt a lot. Where was I going to go? What was I going to eat? The X-Men surely would punish me and perhaps hand me in if they found out what I did, I was all alone. I looked out into the gazing stars and peered into the dark forest. Was this my life? Was I destined to become the mystical big foot? Who the hell knows? All I knew was I was going to survive, and beat the crap out of anyone who stood in my way. What was I thinking? This isn't Hank McCoy talking, this is something the Wolverine would say. My whole life flipped in front of my very eyes.

I started to walk into the darkness of the forest, unknowing of what was to come. Little did I know this was going to be the greatest battle I would ever have to face, beast between man, man between beast.

I walked through the forest, looking for a good place to set camp. I saw a nice big tree and decided to sleep their for the night. I climbed up the branch and lied on the biggest branch. I struggled to sleep and felt life go through me again. I had a dream.

I walked through the city, horns honked and people yelled. I looked down at my hands and saw that they were skin, not blue fur, but pinkish skin. I was a normal human being. I had no fear of anybody brushing up against me and feeling my bushy hide, because I was human. Finally, human. I looked at the road and saw a café.

I use to go to that café all the time. I found it about two years ago and during that year, that café was my home. I had tons of friends their, hey, maybe they are there! I crossed the street and ran into the café.

Jean Grey's POV: I walked down the hall of the institute after a nice work out in the danger room. I kept my mind open, embracing the thoughts that entered my head.

"Damn! I really got to take a shower, hope Jean doesn't catch a whiff!" Bobby Drake, aka Iceman, thought. She giggled and walked on.

"Jean, just who ah need to see right now," Rouge though running toward Jean. "Hey suga, I got a question," she gasped.

"No, I haven't seen Hank, he hasn't been back? Oh no, I hope he didn't do what you think he did!" I fumed.

"I hate it when you do that, but yeah, that is what I think. He looked kind off peeved and I accidentally brushed him walking out and I got this furious thought. Tune in on the cop radio."

I ran to the radio and turned it on with my telekinesis. "We have a hot pursuit on highway five. A maniac mutant slaughtered two people. We have reason to believe it is doctor Hank McCoy," the radio quacked. Hank couldn't do something like that, it just wasn't him. Phoenix feared this her whole life. When doing a routine walk through the hall way she sensed something odd about Hank. She delved further and found pent up rage just waiting to burst like a volcano. She brushed it aside thinking Hank would keep that under control but something set it off and she feared since the professor was gone, she was the only one who could deal with it. She was right.


End file.
